uramikoifandomcom-20200215-history
Miyako Nekuni
Miyako Nekuni '(子国宮湖) is Kyouichi's younger sister, and she is the former head of the Nekuni Family. Appearance Miyako has long black hair with gray highlights with straight-cut bangs, and she has pink eyes. She wears a lavender headband adorned with a lavender flower-like frill. She wears a black short jacket with puffy shoulders and with long sleeves that end with white frills, showing the white shirt underneath, and she wears a long black skirt with white frills on the rims. A red ribbon is tied to the collar of the white shirt, and she wears long black socks with white shoes. Personality She is very confident, and she is respectful and considerate towards other people like her brother. She acts mature for her age, and rather than letting others carry their burdens, she takes on the burden of another. After giving her brother the position as the head of the family, she begins acting more child-like. Etymology '''Miyako '(宮湖): '''Miya (宮) means "shrine" or "princess", and ko '(湖) means "lake". '''Nekuni '(子国): '''Ne (子) means the "first sign of the Chinese Zodiac, the sign of the rat," while 'kuni '(国) means "country." Relationships Kyouichi Nekuni Miyako loves her older brother, and when other girls cling to him, she gets a bit jealous. She doesn't want him to be burdened by her because of her role as the head, so she tries to do her best to help him. Sen Inuhara Sen is Miyako's bodyguard. They are close friends because the time they spent together. Natsuho Nekogazaki Ayaka Ushigura She is wary of Ayaka because she saw how Kyouichi would beaten to a pulp when she came over. Kiyoha Tonogake History When she was younger, she witnessed her parents' death and saw that her brother couldn't kill the murder due to (what she assumed) her brother knowing that person. Because if this, she decided that the duties of the Nekuni head is to be carried by her, knowing her brother is too kind and "weak" to lead. After discovering that Kyouichi defeated the Ox Ogre with his powers, she became upset that Kyouichi was hiding this power from him and questions why he couldn't have used his power to save their parents. After Sen's fight with Haruna, she talks it out with Kyouichi, and gives Kyouichi the title of the head of the Nekuni Clan. Abilities She is proficient in using a sword. She uses Ashen Iron, a sword that is possessed by a spirit put under the Execution of Enforcement. The sword has wrapping on the lower part of the sword, and an eye can be seen on one side. * Execution of Enforcement: It allows her to issue orders on anyone she wills, even if it is forced. This power is amplified when she touches the target and the target specifically says that they will comply with the order. Amplification occurs regardless of whether the target's will truly wishes to follow the order or not. It was passed down to her from her grandfather, Gouichi Nekuni, after he died. Gallery See Miyako Nekuni/Image Gallery Trivia Category:Supporting Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Nekuni Family Category:Human Category:Former Head of the Nekuni Family Category:Former Head of Clan Category:Former Head